Under the Influence
by ladyChikara
Summary: It was the morning after the ever famous Gavinners concert, he remembered. What Apollo couldn't remember is what happened afterwards. Implied KxA. Yaoi, humor. crack


I wrote this for a friend of mine since she gave me some art. There's nothing more to really say except that this was mildly rushed and therefore, I think it sucks. I'm posting it anyway.

I'm not making any money off of this since I don't own any of the characters. Don't sue, I have no money to give.

* * *

It was the morning after the ever famous Gavinners concert, he remembered. Over a thousand screaming fans, he remembered, packed into the coliseum to gaze at the rockstar eye candy that was topping each and every music chart. Trucy dragged him along since they got discounted tickets –Thanks, Prosecutor Gavin – and he didn't want to seem rude, he remembered. As if he was really going to stick out in the crowd, right.. The music was too loud, it was too crowded, the movements of the fans were too sharp. He remembered ever single detail of last night until… Well, that was weird.

Apollo Justice couldn't remember where he was and how he got here.

Slowly sitting up, whoa, too fast eventhough he inclined slowly. His head throbbed, this was apparent. His body screamed at him to lay back down, every muscle fiber, blood vessel, shred of his being screamed at him to _stop fucking moving!_ His mouth was dry, his stomach was in a sickly knot, God, he just wanted to be shot right then and there. The knot only seemed to tighten, flinch and gurgle as he continued to scan the unfamiliar surroundings about him. Perhaps he almost lost it when he saw his clothes strewn about the floor, mostly by the over-sized vanity – _Oh, that's where they went _- or the ever familiar purple jacket – _So this was Klavier's room_ – twisted and contrasted the blank color of the carpet. The rest of the clothes, the stage make up on the vanity…

The sleeping nude person next to him in the bed that would probably give him – if not they have already given- a sexually transmitted disease that would kill him if Klavier didn't murder him first.

Uh oh. _Uh. Oh._

What happened from timeframe A to, well, now? This is what Apollo wanted to now. All he could really do was apologize and pray- iI'm sorry pissing you off in the past, oh heavenly father, why punish me like this? – for what ever he did in the past. He didn't know what disgusted him more; sleeping with a female stranger or not remembering. Right. Both were equally as bad. Hopefully, the sweet bliss of death will pull him away as Klavier pulls his throat from his neck.

_Maybe, you know, he won't kill me. Klavier seems like a laid-back kinda guy outside the courtroom,_ he told himself, _the worst I'll probably get will be a bunch of congratulatory hollers for getting laid and a rough high-five. Even if it was with someone I don't know. He probably let me borrow his room. O—Ugh. I feel like I got hit by a freakin' train. _

Apollo slowly removed himself from the bed, trying to ignore the pain, and pulled on his usual red slacks. _Just wait 'til she wakes up—_

"Herr Forehead."

_Apologize and get her number incase I-_

"Herr Forehead."

_ Do have some sort of disease. I don't know who she is. Maybe Klavier knows – It's still weird to know him by na—_

"Herr. Forehead."

Those two words, his nick name, stopped his thoughts point blank. He didn't hear the "Rockstar God" walking in. Hell, he didn't even notice him. It's pretty hard to miss a blonde man from Germany with a rock-star sized ego – no pun intended. Glancing up at the mirror only to see his own confused expression, he also saw something – he swallowed the bitter taste that over took his mouth – he didn't want to see.

Klavier Gavin was holding his head in his hand. His face, which he had admit was pret. ty. damn gorgeous, had a slightly amused and sleepy look. His hair was out of that unicorn-horn spiral, laying against his shoulders. His tan chest, bare and built…

He looked like some Greek sex god (or goddess. Apollo couldn't come to a conclusion, either.) He looked like some Greek sex god that he just shared last night with. If only that God was Zeus, wanting to strike him down with a mighty thunder bolt and not freaking Aphrodite who has the responsibility of sexuality. Damn it!

"I'm- I'm, uh.." Great, now he was flustered. It was Klavier G-Gavin. The prosecutor. The rockstar. His rival in the court room. Trucy's idol. It was Klavier Gavin behind him, on the bed, his face slowly breaking out into a Cheshire Cat like grin.

"Sober, ja?" He chuckled softly. "Do you remember last night, Herr Forehead?"

"Well, er, I was at your concert and I-I.."_ Shut up and stop stuttering like a fucking_ fangirl, _Justice!_

"You were under the influence of something, obviously." Klavier lazily combed at his hair with his fingers. "You got to me, you know, back stage…" The tone of his voice was as if he was replaying the night in his head. "You got past Daryan some how. I won't ever know that. Maybe he was flirting with a girl, ja? Who knows." He continued to run his fingers through his pale locks. When he turned his head from side to side to make sure he got every last bit of his locks at least somewhat decent, his eyes never left Apollo's through the mirror. "You came onto me, Apollo."

Apollo Justice didn't move. Just stared. He. Wasn't. Serious. …Was he?

"So then you brought me.."

"Couldn't have you walking around after the show, ja?"

"But Trucy…"

"I explained everything. You were a little too high on adrenaline and was going to stay with me."

"Did we--"

"Oh _ja,_ baby." Gavin's smirk was almost like acid.

Apollo almost felt like crying. This didn't happen. This, right now, wasn't happening!

"You realize how many people would have killed to be in your position last night, Herr Forehead." Klavier said musically.

Apollo silently prayed that he wasn't talking about anything sexual.

"Need me to jog your memory?"

_ Oh, you don't miss a _fucking _beat, don't you?! _Apollo thought in disgust. This just going to be one more bad memory to be might take a little while but can do it, he was sure. He was just going to be very difficult seeing that man in the court room, grinning at him in now-mock-innocence. It was almost as if he was going to be told that he would crawl back to the blonde, asking for round two. Was that going to happen? _**No. It. Was. Not. **_Apollo was going to make sure it wasn't going to happen.

"N.. No thanks.." Apollo mumbled, tying his tie now. "I have to go." He pulled on his shoes, making his way towards the day.

"Ja. Lawyers are busy nowadays." Klavier laughed at the bad joke he just cracked. "Later, Herr Forehead."

After shutting the door, Apollo slumped against the wall opposite of him. He groaned aloud in both agony and humilation. He didn't just sleep with him, did he? Denial, denial, deni--

After an angry sounding clearing of the throat, Apollo look to his right to see a very angry Daryan Crescend. He knew that he knew about last night eventhough he couldn't remember anything.

This really wasn't going well.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are loved. :)

-Chikara


End file.
